Une Histoire de Cheveux
by EmiHotaru
Summary: One Shot_ YAOI_ Après une dispute, Duo décide de partir en mission avec une autre équipe. Restés à la planque, les autres s'inquiètent. Heero se mets à avoir un comportement étrange...


Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : Emotion, quand tu nous tiens…

Couple : Devinez ?

Une Histoire de Cheveux…

_RRRRRAAAAAHHH ! ! ! DUOOOO ! ! OMAE O KOROSU ! ! ! ! Mais lâche-moi un peu les basques ! ! !

Quatre ne sursautait même plus au son si familier des hurlements de Heero envers son colocataire.

Trowa leva un œil distrait vers la porte quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, suivit de son éternel "tourmenteur "et replongea dans la contemplation de son café posé devant lui quand il vit le sourire carnassier du Shinigami.

Wufei finit de beurrer et de confiturer sa tartine, mordit à belles dents dedans et demanda d'une voix faussement intéressée :

_Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Heero lui jeta un regard froid qui ne le fis pas frémir le moins du monde et s'assit devant son bol.

_Il y a, répondit Duo à sa place, que si je n'avais pas obligé monsieur le Soldat Parfait à se déscotcher de son PC, il serait encore devant demain matin. Déjà qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, et que moi non plus par la même occasion, puisque j'étais constamment dérangé par les "tip-tip-tip " de ses doigts graciles sur son ordinateur adoré.

Heero lui lança son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-qu'il-n'est-même-pas-imaginable-d'en-voir-un-même-à-des-années-lumières-d'ici-et-encore et abattit violemment ses mains sur la table. 

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui d'un mouvement des yeux lui indiqua que c'était reparti et qu'ils en auraient sûrement pour la matinée.

_Et tu avais besoin de balayer mon écran avec cette moumoute qui te sert cheveux ? ? ? Tu te rends compte du temps que je vais perdre à le nettoyer vu que tu as sûrement dû le graisser à fond ? ? ? Et si ça se trouve, je vais être obliger de démonter le clavier pour trouver les cheveux qui ont dû se coincer dedans ! ! ! (1)

_Roooh… Monsieur s'est levé du pied gauche, ce matin ! dit joyeusement Duo. Ah non, suis-je bête, hier matin, encore que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il ait dormi la nuit d'avant non plus… Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, ça t'évite de manger un petit déjeuner froid !

Heero se redressa soudainement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va me rendre fou ! ! ! Dites-lui donc de se taire ! ! J'en ai assez de le supporter, lui et ses stupides cheveux ! ! ! J'en ai ma claque de toi, Duo, tu peux comprendre ça ? ? ? Marre que tu sois toujours dans mes pattes, que tu me dises ce que je dois faire ! Je ne supporte plus tes babillages incessants ni tes bonds de trois mètres de haut en long, en large et en travers ! Je ne supporte plus le bordel que tu laisse dans ta partie de la chambre, ni que tu prennes toute l'eau chaude si je ne passe pas sous la douche avant toi, et par-dessus tout, de me trouver inondé à cause de tes cheveux de trois kilomètres de longs qui bouchent le siphon ! ! ! J'en ai marre, marre MARRE ! ! !

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, les quatre pilotes ne dirent pas un mot pendant un moment. C'était la première fois que Heero parlait autant d'un seul coup, en dehors d'un ordre de mission. Quatre s'était arrêté de couper sa tranche de pain juste au moment ou le couteau allait entamer son doigt, Wufei avait lâché sa tartine qui, bien sûr, était tombé du côté confiture (2) et Trowa ne se rendait pas compte que son café dégoulinait allègrement sur son pantalon. Tous trois, les yeux braqués sur Heero, n'en revenait pas. Jamais ils ne l'auraient cru capable d'aligner autant de mots à la fois.

Quatre, reprenant lentement ses esprits, se tourna vers Duo, assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci se tenait bien droit, la tête baissée et son regard était caché par les mèches qui retombaient sur son visage.

Lentement, il recula sa chaise, se leva et sorti sans dire un mot.

Le jeune Arabe se retourna vers Heero, non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil amusé à Trowa qui grommelait en essuyant son pantalon et à Wufei qui essayait tant bien que mal de remettre la confiture sur sa tartine.

Le Japonais s'était rassit et avait commencé à manger.

_Heero…

_Pas un mot, Quatre ! ! ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place un jour ou l'autre et je suis content que se soit moi qui l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas que toi et tes bons sentiments vous vous en mêliez ! 

Mais ce fut Trowa qui répondit.

_Je pense que tu y es quand même allé un peu fort, cette fois, Heero…

_Tiens ! répondit Heero. Tu sais parler, toi ? ?

_C'est bien à toi de me dire ça, vu que tu passe plus de temps devant ton ordinateur qu'à avoir un semblant de conversation avec qui que ce soit.

Heero posa bruyamment son couteau sur la table et, ne trouvant rien à répondre, se servit un autre bol de café. 

Quatre se leva, débarrassa ses couverts, les lava et sortit de la cuisine.

Wufei et Trowa venaient de finir quand un cri retenti :

_AAAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! DUUUUOOOOOOO ! ! ! !

Ils se regardèrent un moment et se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri, suivit par Heero qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme connerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain de la chambre que le Shinigami partageait avec le Soldat Parfait, Duo se tourna précipitamment vers eux, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Il posa ce qu'il tenait dans la main sur le rebord du lavabo. Quatre, qui était entré dans la pièce derrière lui, avait ramassé précautionneusement la longue natte qui était tombé à terre sous les coups de ciseaux sans pitié de son ex-propriétaire et regardait les nouveaux arrivants d'un air désolé. (3)

Duo la lui prit vivement des mains et la jeta à la poubelle. 

_Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Duo ? Tes si beaux cheveux… Je croyais que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de les couper, demanda doucement le petit blond.

L'Américain se regarda dans la glace, essayant de discipliner les fines mèches lui tombant maintenant au niveau de la mâchoire en un carré presque parfait.

_T'inquiètes pas, Quat-chan. Ils repousseront.

Puis, il fixa Heero à travers le miroir. Celui-ci abordait son air "je suis un iceberg et je le montre " made in Heero Yuy que le jeune garçon connaissait si bien.

_Au moins une chose qui ne gênera plus Môssieur ! lâcha t'il brusquement. 

Il retourna dans la chambre, saisit sa veste au vol et ouvrit la porte. Quatre le suivit.

_Duo ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

_Faire un tour ! !

Et il claqua la porte.

Wufei se tourna vers Heero.

_Là, je crois que tu l'as vraiment mit en colère… J'aimerais pas être à ta place pour tout l'or du monde…

Il rejoignit Trowa et Quatre qui étaient sortis de la pièce. Heero le suivit et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. 

Il se dit qu'il serait au moins tranquille pour la journée et s'en réjouit à l'avance. Et, de plus, il n'aurait plus à supporter cette tresse qui le narguait depuis qu'il connaissait son compagnon de chambre.

Il passa devant la porte ouverte de la salle de bain et ses yeux se dirigèrent malgré lui vers la poubelle placée sous le lavabo et qui contenait ce qui avait été jusqu'ici le plus cher trésor de Duo Maxwell, le Shinigami. Il fut tenté d'entrer et de vérifier si elle était vraiment là, s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, il se reprit et ferma brusquement la porte.

Il s'assit devant son cher ordinateur et se mit à pianoter furieusement.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Duo revint dans la chambre. 

Heero n'avait pas bougé de la journée, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Quand il entendit l'Américain ouvrir la porte, il observa ses faits et gestes dans le reflet de son ordinateur.

Le jeune garçon laissa tomber sa veste sur une chaise et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa partie de la chambre, à la grande satisfaction du Japonais. Il se dit que finalement, sa gueulante matinale avait peut être enfin servit à quelque chose.

Continuant à taper sur son clavier, il ne quittait pas du regard le jeune garçon qui s'affairait derrière lui. Les courtes mèches lui caressaient le visage, et Heero se dit qu'il allait peut être avoir du mal à s'habituer à ne plus voir la natte danser dans le dos de son partenaire à chacun de ses mouvements.

Duo finit de ramasser ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol et s'allongea sur son lit.

Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas jeté un regard vers Heero.

Machinalement, sa main se porta dans son dos pour jouer avec sa natte, mais ne rencontrant que du vide, il soupira et la laissa retomber.

C'est alors que Heero remarqua la feuille que serrait le poing de Duo. Ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un geste agacé, celui-ci la déplia et se mit à la lire attentivement. Puis, au grand étonnement de Heero, qui n'en laissa rien paraître, il sortit un briquet de sa poche, mit le feu à la feuille et la jeta dans la corbeille vide près de son lit où elle se consuma.

Puis, il se leva, gagna la salle de bain d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard près à se coucher. Il se glissa dans les draps, tournant le dos à Heero, et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

N'osant pas se retourner, Heero regarda encore un moment la mince silhouette qui se découpait sous la couverture. La longue natte s'étalant habituellement sur le lit n'étant plus, les cheveux de Duo touchaient à peine le rebord de son oreiller. Heero ressentit comme un manque pendant un bref instant, puis il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il écrivait. 

Le lendemain, Heero s'éveilla au son d'une chose que l'on laissait choir sur le sol. 

Il se tourna dans son lit à moitié endormi, grommelant. Il avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit et détestait être réveillé brutalement (4). Il trouvait Duo vraiment gonflé de le déranger comme ça.

Il ouvrit soudainement un œil.

Duo ? ? Debout avant lui ? ? Impossible ! !

Il se redressa soudainement, les cheveux en bataille, se frottant les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

L'Américain, déjà habillé, finit de fourrer ses affaires dans un gros sac noir et tira vivement sur la fermeture.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Heero d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Je pars en mission.

Heero, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, se leva brusquement et couru à son ordinateur. 

_Mais ! Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de mission !

_Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui part.

Le papier de la veille, se dit Heero.

_Et c'est quoi cette mission ?

_Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Duo du tac au tac en vissant sa casquette noire sur sa tête, ce qui avait pour avantage de retenir en arrières les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Heero regarda autour de son compagnon et demanda, surprit :

_Mais… Duo, où est le reste de tes affaires ?

_Dans la chambre de Wufei.

_Dans la chambre de… Attends ! Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

Duo releva la tête et une lueur pourpre brilla de sous sa casquette.

_Ca veut dire, Môssieur le Soldat Parfait, que je ne te dérangerais plus quand je reviendrais de ma mission. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Il ramassa son sac et sortit.

Heero réfléchit un moment, puis, il s'habilla en vitesse et sorti à son tour. Il se dirigea vers le bout du couloir et frappa. Wufei ouvrit la porte et le regarda un moment. Heero le bouscula et entra dans la chambre impeccablement rangée du Chinois, malgré la présence évidente des affaires de Duo. Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce, le visage aussi fermé qu'à son habitude. 

_Ainsi, c'est vrai, Duo va venir vivre avec toi.

Wufei reprit le livre qu'il avait abandonné pour ouvrir à Heero, se réinstalla sur son lit et reprit sa lecture.

_Oui, dit-il, et vu ce que tu lui as dit hier, ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

Heero lui lança un regard froid que le Chinois ne prit même pas la peine de relever.

_Soit dit en passant, j'aurais fait la même chose. Je n'aurais pas supporté de partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un qui m'insulte sans arrêts. 

_Mais que crois-tu qu'il fait toute la journée ? ? Il n'arrête pas nous balancer des piques, de nous porter sur les nerfs ! ! Il est le premier à rembarrer les autres et à chercher à se faire rembarrer ! !

_Peut-être, répondit Wufei sans lever les yeux de son livre, mais lui, il n'oserait jamais dire ce que tu lui a lancé hier, et ce à aucun d'entre nous. Pas même à toi. Il nous respecte trop pour ça.

Il jeta un bref regard noir au Soldat Parfait.

_Mais toi, tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est, le respect…

Si la remarque avait fait mouche, Heero n'en laissa rien transparaître. Lentement, il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. 

Quatre s'assit en face de Trowa à la table du déjeuner et commença à picorer dans son assiette. 

_Ca va faire cinq jours que Duo est parti et nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles de sa mission… Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…

_T'inquiète pas, il a la peau suffisamment coriace pour s'en sortir.

Le jeune Arabe leva la tête sur Trowa et Wufei, avant de la reporter sur celui qui venait de proférer ces paroles. Heero continuait machinalement d'enfourner les pattes carbonara qui trônaient dans son assiette, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué les mots qu'il venait de dire.

C'était la première fois en cinq jours qu'il évoquait l'Américain

Ils fixèrent le jeune homme un moment, attendant qu'il dise autre chose, et voyant qu'il n'en ferait rien, Trowa demanda :

_Tu as ressenti quelque chose avec ton Uchuu no kokoro, Quatre ?

_Rien de vraiment alarmant, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à cerner Duo. C'est comme s'il brouillait mes "ondes ". Je sens tout de même qu'il n'est pas dans une situation favorable, et ça m'inquiète… 

Wufei demanda :

_Quelqu'un a une idée de la mission qu'il a reçue ?

Trowa et Quatre secouèrent négativement la tête.

_Apparemment, poursuivit le Français, il l'a reçut la veille de son départ. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

_Par ordre écrit, murmura Heero.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui.

_Quand il est rentré l'autre soir, il tenait une feuille de papier qu'il a lu et brûlé, continua t'il.

_ Et il t'a dit de quoi il s'agissait ? demanda Quatre.

_Je lui ai demandé, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre.

Il finit son assiette, débarrassa ses affaires et sorti en disant :

_Et comme il l'a dit lui-même, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Ses propos furent accueillis par le silence. 

Un silence qui pesait de plus en plus aux pilotes depuis que leur ami était parti.

Quatre entra en trombe dans le salon en hurlant :

_TROWA ! ! WUFEI ! ! HEERO ! !

Trowa apparut le premier et se précipita vers le petit blond, suivit de près par Wufei.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ? ?

L'Arabe semblait paniqué et Trowa le prit par les épaules et tenta de le calmer.

_J'ai des nouvelles de Duo !

_Où est-il ? ? demanda Wufei. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? ?

Quatre les regarda tour à tour.

_Je viens de parler à Sally ! Elle m'a dit avoir entendu une conversation entre J et G, disant que Duo était sur une mission d'infiltration dans une des bases de OZ ! Et elle les a entendus dire qu'il s'était fait repéré et qu'on l'avait arrêté !

_QUOI ? ? crièrent en même temps les deux pilotes.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que seul Duo a été envoyé sur cette mission ? continua le Chinois.

_Elle n'en a aucune idée, mais toujours est-il qu'ils sont sans nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours, et que l'un des autres infiltrés à entendu dire qu'il s'était fait prendre. 

_Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de Duo. Il n'y a qu'à lui que ça peut arriver ce genre de truc.

Les trois pilotes se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de l'entrée du salon. Heero, appuyé sur le montant de la porte, les regardait impassiblement, ses yeux azurés ne reflétant rien, comme à leur habitude.

Le visage de Quatre se ferma, il avança promptement vers lui et lui décocha une monumentale droite qui le fit tomber à terre, autant de douleur que de surprise. Trowa et Wufei se précipitèrent sur le petit blond et le retinrent de se jeter sur Heero. Celui-ci se releva lentement, se frottant la joue. (5)

_Tu me dégoutte ! ! ! cria Quatre, le visage déformé par la rage. Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ! ! ! Duo est notre coéquipier, mais c'est avant tout notre ami ! ! Comment peux-tu le mépriser à ce point ? ? ?

_Quatre ! ! Calme-toi ! ! le retint Trowa, étonné de trouver autant de force et de colère dans le petit corps frêle qu'il serrait contre lui.

Le visage inondé de larmes, Quatre continua :

_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu entends ? ? ? Si tu étais dans cette situation, Duo serait le premier à s'inquiéter pour toi ! ! 

_Quatre ! ! Je t'en prie ! !Arrête ! ! intervint le Chinois.

Heero tourna les talons et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, fuyant les cris qui lui assourdissait les oreilles.

_Tu ne mérites pas d'être son ami ! ! Tu m'entends, Heero Yuy ? ? ? TU NE MERITE MEME PAS DE VIVRE DANS LA MEME MAISON QUE LUI ! ! !

Le Japonais referma la porte sur ces paroles et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il s'assit devant et ouvrit un fichier. Il tomba sur une photo de lui, Trowa, Wufei et Duo, que Quatre avait tenu à prendre le jour de son anniversaire. Son regard erra sur la photo pour s'arrêter sur les oreilles d'âne que Duo lui faisait, ce qui avait eu le don de l'énerver ce jour là, comme tous les autres jours, d'ailleurs. 

_Tu as raison, Quatre… Je ne mérite pas de vivre sous le même toit que lui…

Il cliqua sur fichier /Supprimer image /OK, et regarda le visage rieur disparaître rapidement de son écran. 

_MAIS POURQUOI ? ?

Quatre, les deux mains aplaties sur le bureau de J, fixait celui-ci avec fureur. Debout derrière lui, Trowa se tenait silencieux comme à son habitude. Wufei était assit dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés. Il ne disait rien, lui non plus, mais sa colère était tout autant visible que celle de Quatre. 

Quant à Heero, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait les yeux perdu dans le vague, semblant ne pas écouter la conversation.

J se renversa sur son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, faisant grincer son bras mécanique d'une façon tout à fait désagréable.

_Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyer à la mort quatre de nos meilleurs soldats dans le seul but d'en sauver un autre, monsieur Winner ! C'est hors de question !

_Mais vous n'allez pas tout de même pas le laisser entre les mains d'OZ, tout de même !

_Sûrement pas ! Bavard comme il est, nous ne pouvons risquer qu'il en dise trop sur nous.

Quatre allait riposter mais un poing qui se trouvait ne pas être le sien s'abattit sur le bureau, faisant trembler le meuble sur ses pieds. Il tourna la tête et regarda Trowa qui, l'autre main dans sa poche et l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude, fixait ardemment le professeur. Malgré son expression, Quatre sentait la rage enfler dans sa poitrine, et celle-ci ne tarderait sûrement pas à éclater, comme un ballon trop gonflé.

Il sentit un frisson de peur se couler le long son échine.

_J'espère sincèrement que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous venez de dire, professeur…murmura le jeune Français.

Les lèvres du vieil homme s'étirèrent en un sourire grimaçant.

_Voyons, monsieur Barton… Tout le monde ici sait que ce Maxwell est une incorrigible pipelette… Je suis sûr qu'il préférera parler plutôt que d'avoir à se faire torturer…

_Duo n'est pas comme ça ! renchérit Quatre. Il mourrait plutôt que de divulguer quoi que ce soit sur nous !

Mais Trowa avait fait le tour du bureau et prit le professeur par le col de son vêtement.

_ Monsieur Barton ! ! Comment osez-vous ? ?

_Duo est mon ami professeur… dit-il d'un ton très calme. Et je n'aime que l'on dise du mal de mes amis… 

Il sentit soudainement une main puissante s'abattre sur son épaule. Lentement, il tourna ses yeux d'émeraude et rencontra le saphir de ceux de Heero.

Glace contre glace…

Il se jaugèrent un instant, puis le Français sentit une deuxième main se poser doucement sur son bras. Il regarda G qui secoua la tête d'un air triste.

Alors, Trowa lâcha J qui retomba sur son fauteuil, le teint passablement empourpré et le souffle légèrement court. Il lissa ses habits et dit d'un ton arrogant :

_Je vais mettre ça sous le compte de "l'émotion " de savoir votre "ami " en mauvaise posture, monsieur Barton. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Sinon, c'est le conseil de discipline…

Quatre n'aimait vraiment pas sa façon d'appuyer sur certains mots. A ses côtés, Wufei aussi s'était levé. Il serrait les poings en tremblant de rage.

_Maintenant sortez, reprit le professeur. 

Une fois dans le couloir, Quatre interrogea G, qui était sorti avec eux.

_Pourquoi Duo est-il parti avec une autre équipe, professeur ? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été prévenus ?

G soupira et passa les mains derrière son dos.

_Parce que c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, Quatre… 

_Comment ça ?

_La veille de son départ, il est venu me trouver pour me dire qu'il voulait une mission sans vous. Parce qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air, oui, c'est ce qu'il as dit. Il m'a aussi demandé de ne rien vous dire.

Il se tourna vers le jeune Arabe

_Mais au fait, comment avez-vous su ? 

_Sally…

Il eut un faible sourire.

_Oh, je vois.

Il hésita un moment. Puis :

_J'ai été aussi très surpris de le voir sans sa natte. Que s'est-il passé ?

_Il s'est disputé avec Heero une fois de trop, répondit Wufei d'un ton méprisant.

Ils regardèrent tous un moment la silhouette qui avançait quelques pas devant eux. Ils savaient qu'il avait entendu, mais Heero ne se retourna pas.

_Alors, qu'allez vous faire pour le sortir de là ? demanda le Français.

_Nous avons dépêché une seconde équipe pour venir en aide à la première… Espérons que ça va marcher et qu'il nous reviendra sain et sauf.

_Oui, espérons, murmura Wufei.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant une porte sécurisée. Il sorti son badge et leva la tête vers les quatre adolescents. 

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous tiendrais au courant des moindres nouvelles.

_Merci professeur, répondit Quatre.

Et le petit bonhomme disparu par l'ouverture qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Wufei se planta devant Heero. 

_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Heero ? T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ? Tu allais frapper Trowa !

Heero ne répondit pas. Il écarta le Chinois d'un geste et s'éloigna.

_Heero! ! Reviens ! ! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche ! !

Quatre posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

_Laisse-le, Wufei.

Celui-ci se tourna vivement sur lui.

_Mais enfin, Quatre, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait ! Si G n'avait pas retenu Trowa, je suis sûre que Heero l'aurait frappé !

Quatre ne répondit pas.

_Et puis toi, repris le chinois, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour te mettre en colère contre lui, hier !

L'Arabe regarda la silhouette du Japonais s'éloigner au loin.

_Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l'air…

_Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Trowa.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que Heero à peur.

Wufei ricana.

_Lui peur ?Voyons, Quatre, c'est le Soldat Parfais, il ne peut pas avoir peur ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_De quoi penses-tu qu'il a peur ? demanda Trowa.

_Je l'ignore… Et je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même… 

Heero ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'appuya dessus, la tête baissée. Il leva lentement les mains et les fixa comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Le minuscule tremblement de ses doigts suffisait à le déstabiliser. Il les scruta de son regard impénétrable pendant un moment, puis les serra les uns contre les autres, essayant d'endiguer le frémissement. 

Peu à peu, il se sentit glisser le long de la porte.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

" Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Pourquoi mes mains tremblent comme ça ? Je me sens… Je ne sais pas… Comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, comme si… Mon esprit en mon corps devenaient étrangers… Mes mains tremblent, même si je pense être le seul à m'en rendre compte…Je dors beaucoup trop… Je n'arrive plus à travailler aussi tard qu'avant… Et ces rêves que je fais depuis quelques nuits… Ces rêves d'obscurité qui m'engloutissent peu à peu… Cette douleur dont je n'arrive pas à définir la provenance… Ces bleus qui apparaissent tout seuls sur mon corps…D'où viennent-ils ? Et je ressens quelque chose au fond de moi, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir… Quelque chose comme…De la peur… "

Il s'était rendu compte, cet après-midi, qu'il ne supportais plus les regards de haine des trois autres pilotes.

Machinalement, il porta la main à sa pommette droite, caressant le léger hématome que lui avait laissé le poing de Quatre. Le seul dont il pouvait expliquer la provenance…

Quatre… Il avait même réussit à se faire détester par lui…(6) 

Alors, lentement, son visage se tordit et l'indifférence laissa peu à peu la place à des expressions qu'il ne lui serait jamais cru capable d'avoir : l'appréhension, l'horreur, le dégoût de soi, mais surtout, cette angoisse qu'il sentait sourdre depuis que l'Américain lui avait jeté ce regard à travers l'ombre de sa casquette, avant qu'il ne parte et qui avait décuplé depuis deux ou trois jours. Une angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles petit à petit, sans possibilité d'y réchapper.

Noir et peur…Noir et cris… Noir et douleur…

Noir…

_Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Quelqu'un frappa et entra. Heero vit le reflet de Quatre se mouvoir sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il ne se retourna pas.

_Heero ?

_Nn ?

_Duo arrive dans une heure. Tu viendras lui dire bonjour ?

_Nn…

Quatre hésita puis repris

_Heero… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais ne laisse pas cette chose te détruire…

Il sortit.

Les mains de Heero s'étaient imperceptiblement crispées sur son clavier.

Silencieusement, il maudit Quatre et son don d'empathie.

Il passa lentement ses mains le long de ses bras recouverts d'un haut bleu nuit à manches longues taillé assez près du corps. Il avait été obligé de vêtir ainsi pour cacher les bleus qui recouvraient maintenant son corps de façon inquiétante. Un jean noir moulant cachait ses jambes, elles aussi marquées. Il avait même été obligé de s'acheter discrètement du fond de teint pour cacher ceux qui apparaissaient parfois sur son visage.

Il lui était à présent impossible de passer une nuit blanche. Son travail en pâtissait beaucoup, il passait donc deux fois plus de temps sur son ordinateur dans la journée au grand désespoir apparent de Quatre. Le matin, il se levait souvent plus tard que les autres, très fatigué et affamé, lui qui ne mangeait jamais rien le matin, et découvrant à chaque fois plus de contusions, de griffures.

Même pendant les missions, il sentait qu'il n'était pas lui-même… Il faisait trop d'erreurs, se faisant tirer d'affaire trop souvent par les autres pilotes. Il n'était pas attentif, comme si son esprit était occupé par autre chose… 

Il lui arrivait aussi de tomber dans les pommes, sans raisons apparentes, et, heureusement, jamais en présence de ses compagnons.

Et ces rêves… Ils ne le lâchaient plus…Ce noir qui l'envahissait, cette peur insidieuse qui se frayait lentement un chemin dans ses veines, cette douleur, insupportable, qui le taraudait, le faisant se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit, trempé de sueur, un cri muet sur les lèvres.

Il ne pouvait plus éteindre la lumière.

Le Noir était partout… 

Partout…

Heero prit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit :

_Ca ne peux pas m'arriver ! Je suis le Soldat Parfait ! Je ne connais pas la peur ! !

Il leva les yeux sur son écran. Il avait autre chose de plus important à penser.

Duo… 

Ce soir, Duo revenait.

Quatre resta un moment devant la porte de Heero, écoutant le silence qui s'en échappait.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Plus profondément que les deux autres pilotes. Bien sûr, ils avaient remarqué eux aussi le changement d'habitude vestimentaire de Heero, ainsi que sa fatigue et son appétit décuplé. Il mangeait presque pour deux, lui qui picorait d'habitude. Mais ils ne s'en étaient pas formalisés plus que ça… 

Heero avait peur, et il se renfermait chaque jour un peux plus, comme une coquille. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très sociable…

Quatre était sûr que l'absence de Duo y était pour quelque chose, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… 

Pendant presque deux mois, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles de Duo. G leur avait affirmé que les recherches se poursuivaient du mieux que les équipe sur place pouvaient le faire. Mais la base infiltrée était immense et l'enquête s'en trouvait grandement affectée. G avait refusé de leur dire son emplacement, de peur que les quatre pilotes ne tente de le retrouver malgré les ordres.

Puis, il y avait deux semaines de cela, Sally les avait appelés en pleine nuit pour leur dire qu'il avait été retrouvé et ramené, non sans mal. Elle les prévint cependant qu'il avait été retrouvé dans un état assez critique et qu'elle devait le garder en observation le temps qu'il faudrait. Il avait été pendant deux jours entre la vie et la mort, avec plusieurs fractures aux côtes, des traces anciennes et récentes de coups, de brûlures diverses, etc… 

Il avait même été fouetté, apparemment… 

Elle avait interdit aux pilotes de venir le voir, car elle trouvait déjà qu'il bougeait trop vu son état, et que la vue de ses amis le rendrait sûrement trop euphorique. Elle les appelait pourtant tous les jours pour leur donner de ses nouvelles.

Et ce soir, Duo revenait.

Wufei jeta un dernier regard sur sa chambre d'un ait satisfait.

Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à la ranger, pour le peu qu'elle fut désordonnée. Il avait récuré entièrement la salle de bain, s'adonnant presque joyeusement à cette vile tâche normalement réservée aux femmes.(7) Puis, il avait dépoussiéré toutes les affaires Duo et mit des draps propres dans son lit.

Car ce soir, Duo revenait. 

Trowa posa les sachets de courses sur la table et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Ketchup, steak, pain à hamburger, frites, pizza, crème glacée (8), cookies, brownies, Coca-Cola et tout ce qu'un Américain serait susceptible d'aimer .

Il rangea ce dont il n'avait pas besoin dans l'immédiat dans le frigo et le congélateur et entreprit de préparer un dîner qui, selon lui, serait typiquement Américain.

Parce que ce soir, Duo revenait. 

Heero se leva lentement. Doucement, il éteignit son ordinateur et replia son écran. Il savait que de toute façon, cette nuit, il ne pourrait rien faire, car la fatigue l'emporterait.

Dix minutes plus tôt, il avait entendu les clameurs des trois pilotes qui accueillait Duo. Il était temps, à présent, de descendre dans le salon afin de lui dire bonjour. Calmement, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers, écoutant les faibles voix provenant du salon qui allaient en s'amplifiant. 

_Est-ce que quelqu'un veux du thé ?

Quatre.

_Moi, je veux bien

Sally.

_Je trouve qu'il a vraiment meilleure mine, tu ne trouve pas, Sally ?

Hilde.

_ tu nous as manqué, on croyait bien ne plus jamais te revoir !

Wufei.

_Hey, mec, tu sais bien que je suis immortel ! ! Je suis le Shinigami ! !

…Duo…

La pénombre du couloir laissa soudain place à la lumière vive du salon. Mais Heero n'eut pas le loisir d'en profiter, car un bulldozer venait littéralement d'entrer en collision avec lui. Deux bras s'accrochèrent à son cou, alors que deux jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, réveillant quelques blessures. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au montant de la porte.

_Hee-chan ! ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! !

Heero recula légèrement la tête et croisa les yeux crépusculaires de son ami. Son visage, illuminé d'un immense sourire, semblait rayonner de joie.

_Moi aussi, Duo, je suis content de te voir, maintenant, descends, s'il te plaît.

Duo attrapa le Japonais par le col de son pull et colla son nez à celui-ci, l'air grave.

_Je ne rêve pas, Hee-chan, tu m'as bien dis " content " et " s'il te plaît ", non ?

_Heuuuu…

L'Américain baissa les yeux sur les vêtements de Heero, et tira par-ci par-là.

_Et c'est quoi, ces fringues ? Tu as fais les marchés au puces pour dégotter ça, ou quoi ? Remarque, tu es très sexy, mon petit chat, dans ces trucs moulants, va falloir que tu en porte plus souvent…

Il recolla son nez à celui de Heero.

_Tu n'es pas le Heero Yuy que j'ai laissé il y a presque trois mois… Qu'as tu fais de l'ancien ? ?

Gêné, Heero ne sut que répondre, mais Sally vint lui sauver la vie.

_Duoooo…

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_Oui ?

_Je t'ai dis que tu ne devais pas trop bouger, et toi tu saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore parfaitement refermées… J'ai accepté que tu reviennes ici plus tôt avec ta promesse de te reposer, alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre de là et de venir t 'asseoir sur le canapé.

_Mais je te jure que je vais bien et que…

La jeune femme se leva et pointa du doigt le divan.

_J'AI DIS ASSIS SUR LE CANAPE !

En un quart de seconde, Duo se retrouva entre les cousins, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, droit comme un i.

_Vi m'dame ! !

Heero pu plus à loisir l'observer converser gaiement avec ses compagnons.

Il avait beaucoup maigri. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, son teint avait pâli, et ses éternels vêtements noirs pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules trop minces. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, malgré la lueur de joie qui y était toujours présente.

Et ses cheveux…

Ses cheveux, autrefois si longs et soyeux, sa seule fierté, ses cheveux avaient été massacrés… Du carré qu'il avait fait avant de partir, il ne restait qu'une tignasse hissurte plus ou moins longue par endroits, dans laquelle les coups de ciseaux maladroits de ses tortionnaires étaient visibles. Sally les avait prévenus de ce détail, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça… 

Mais malgré toutes ces choses, le rire de Duo raisonnait clairement à travers la pièce. Heero ferma les yeux et écouta le déluge cristallin et le babillage qui lui paraissait plus doux à l'oreille qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Duo était bavard, Duo était farceur, Duo était totalement insupportable. Il parlait en dormant, s'extasiait d'un rien, piquait toutes les surprises des kinders quand Quatre en achetait au supermarché. Il bougeait tout le temps, foutait le bordel partout ou il passait et mettait du ketchup avec n'importe quoi… (9)

Mais Duo était Duo. 

Il était son frère d'arme, son coéquipier, mais avant tout, c'était son ami. Un ami sur qui il savait pouvoir toujours compter.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les quatre pilotes et les deux jeunes femmes bavarder innocemment, comme si Duo ne venait pas d'échapper à la mort.

Ils étaient tous ses amis, il le savait, aujourd'hui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment.

Et Duo était revenu…

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que l'Américain était rentré. 

La vie avait repris son cours. On l'avait exempté de missions pendant un moment, mais il participerait sûrement à la prochaine.

Il dormait à présent dans la chambre de Wufei, au grand désarroi de celui-ci, qui voyait la partie de chambre de Duo se transformer peu à peu en capharnaüm. Les " m'appelle pas comme ça ! ! ! " résonnaient plus tard le soir qu'avant son départ, ce qui avait le don de faire sourire Quatre et d'entraîner Duo à en rajouter.

Son visage s'était arrondi au fur et mesure qu'il mangeait, et, au grand étonnement de Quatre, Heero lui, avait reprit une alimentation normale, comme si sa crise de boulimie était finalement passée. D'ailleurs, pendant les deux mois où il s'était empiffré, il n'avait pas semblé prendre un gramme… Comme s'il brûlait tout automatiquement.

Les cheveux de Duo avaient commencé à repousser et le jeune Arabe les lui avait égalisé. Il pouvait maintenant les attacher en une très courte queue, mais il y avait sans cesse des mèches qui n'étaient pas de cet avis et qui lui revenaient dans les yeux.

Il débordait plus que jamais d 'énergie, emplissant la maison de son babillage incessant, montrant qu'il était là, et que s'ils avaient l'intention de se débarrasser de lui, il allait falloir qu'ils s'accrochent…

Trowa resta un instant en arrêt devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Duo téléphonait à Hilde de vive voix, tout en jouant à la console, mangeant une pizza et surfant sur le web.

Il rejoignit Quatre qui buvait un thé dans la cuisine.

_Il va me tuer, un jour…

Le petit blond lui répondit d'un sourire.

_Ca fait du bien de l'entendre…

_Oui, mais bon, s'il pouvait se calmer un peu de temps en temps, ce serait pas un mal… Wufei est au bord de la crise de nerf. Hier, Duo a trouvé un paquet de lettres personnelles lui appartenant et il les a cachés. Wufei les a chercher en hurlant toute la journée pour finalement les retrouver dans un sac plastique étanche planqué dans la chasse d'eau des toilettes. J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer…

_Ah ! C'était ça les cris ? 

Trowa acquiesça, ouvrit un placard et fourragea à l'intérieur dans le but de trouver sa boite de biscuits préférés. 

_Je ne sais pas ce que pense Heero de tout ça, mais il doit être soulagé de ne plus partager sa chambre et AAAAAHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !

Le Français lâcha la boite de biscuits au moment ou une énorme grenouille lui sautait au visage et commençait à faire le tour de la cuisine. 

S'ensuivit une course folle à travers la pièce pour essayer de l'arrêter alors que Duo manquait de s'étrangler de rire à la porte en répétant :

_Je t'ai eu, Tro-man ! ! ! Je t'ai eu ! ! !

Celui-ci, à quatre pattes sous la table réussit enfin à mettre la main sur l'envahisseur et envisagea de se dégager des pieds de chaises, chose pas très aisée avec une grenouille dans les mains.

_Wouahhhh ! Tro-man ! ! Quelle vue imprenable tu nous offres ! Profites-en, Quat-chan ! Tu n'en aura peut-être pas souvent l'occasion ! !

Piquant un fard monumental, le jeune Arabe l'aida à se dégager, alors que Trowa grognait :

_Cette fois-ci, je me le fais, c'est obligé… 

Il finit par sortir de sa prison et, la grenouille gigotant entre des mains, se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine que Quatre avait ouverte. Il lâcha la bestiole et se retourna prestement vers la porte qui menait au salon.

_J'espère qu'il a une bonne assurance vie…

Quatre l'arrêta avant qu'il ai franchi le seuil.

_Attends, Trowa !

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit que Duo avait reporté son attention sur la télévision qui diffusait à présent un cartoon. Il ferma doucement la porte et se tourna vers Trowa qui ramassait la boite vide et la posait sur la table.

_Ce mec est pire qu'un gosse…

Il regarda la boite avec dépit.

_En plus, je suis sûre qu'il s'est tout enfilé avant de mettre cette bestiole dedans…

_Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, murmura Quatre. 

_Ah, parce que tu trouve que ce mec est normal, toi ?

_Ce n'est pas ça, Trowa. 

Il s'assit à la table, invita le Français à en faire autant et attendit qu'il se soit servi son thé avant de continuer.

_Duo n'est pas dans son état normal, Trowa.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que derrière toutes les blagues qu'il nous fait depuis son retour, j'ai l'impression qu'il se cache. Rappelles-toi, il était turbulent avant sa capture, mais certainement pas du genre à faire ce genre de blagues...

_Et d'après toi, ça veut dire quoi ?

Quatre contempla le liquide brun et chaud de sa tasse un moment. Doucement, Trowa posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Quatre eu un bref sourire qui s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

Puis :

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça, mais je crois que Duo essaye de nous faire croire que tout va bien. Il veut qu'on croit qu'il est resté le même, que sa captivité ne l'a pas affecté. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui pose de questions, alors, il prend un ton léger, et essaye de retrouver son dynamisme d'avant, mais il n'y arrive pas… Il en fait trop.

_Tu crois qu'il a peur de nous en parler ?

_Peut-être …

_Je vais bien ! !

Ils sursautèrent et Trowa retira vivement sa main de celle de Quatre. Ils se retournèrent et fixèrent Duo qui avait poussé la porte.

Son élastique était parti et les courtes mèches châtaines lui caressaient la base du cou. Ses yeux améthystes étaient calmes. Quatre se dit qu'il ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu aussi sérieux de sa vie.

_Je vais bien, répéta t'il. OK, Quat-chan ?

Quatre le dévisagea un moment.

_OK, Duo…

L'Américain lui décocha alors un immense sourire et retourna à ses occupations.

Le petit blond continua de fixer la porte et murmura

_Tu ne vas pas du tout bien, Duo… 

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur sa poitrine.

Encore un cauchemar… 

Il se redressa dans ce qu'il restait de son lit. Il avait tellement bougé que tous ses draps et oreillers s'étaient retrouvés à terre. Il ne s'en étonna guère. Depuis trois mois, il se réveillait toujours sans dessus-dessous, lui qui d'habitude bougeait peu en dormant.

Il se pencha sur la lampe de chevet qui restait allumée toute la nuit et la fixa un moment, comme s'il voulait que la lumière s'imprime sur sa rétine.

Il voulait que le Noir s'en aille…

Il se redressa enfin et resta pensif un moment.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis trois mois, il se sentait…vulnérable… Il dormait encore énormément, et avait toujours la hantise du noir. Seul point positif, il avait arrêté de se goinfrer, comme s'il avait finalement réussi à remplir son estomac qui avait crié famine pendant deux mois. Et surtout, aucunes nouvelles blessures n'étaient apparues depuis plusieurs semaines. Il garderait cependant beaucoup de cicatrices, dont une longue estafilade le long de l'avant bras droit. Il ne se demandait même plus d'où elles venaient…

Il était fatigué de tout ça.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre. Lentement, il se leva, attrapa la lampe torche dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, l'alluma et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite, et risqua un pas prudent dans la semi-pénombre silencieuse du couloir. Il attendit que ses yeux s'y habituent et, précédé par le faible halo de sa lampe, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. 

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il alluma le plafonnier et éteignit sa lampe torche. Il ouvrit le frigo et se servit un morceau de fromage et un peu de beurre afin de se faire un sandwich. Une fois repu, il éteignit la lampe et traversa le salon faiblement éclairé. A la porte du couloir, il s'arrêta, et regarda sa lampe torche.

Elle était éteinte.

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce et vit que la lampe halogène posée entre les deux canapés positionnés en angle droit était restée allumée.

_Quatre a dû oublier de l'éteindre, se dit-il.

Il contourna le premier canapé et manqua mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand une main se balança soudain devant ses jambes. Il lâcha sa lampe torche et recula en criant. La forme étendue sur le canapé se redressa brusquement.

_QUOI ? QUOI ? ?

Un Duo échevelé regarda un Heero tétanisé. Le jeune Japonais reprit son souffle alors que l'Américain se demandait encore se qui se passait.

_Nom de Dieu, Duo, j'ai frisé l'infarctus!

L'interpelé passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Ah, parce que tu as un cœur, toi ?

_Ha ha… Très drôle…Baka…

Heero s'assit sur la canapé pour reprendre ses esprits. 

Duo le regarda un moment, se pencha soudainement sur lui et colla son oreille sur sa poitrine.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Shhhht…

Heero ne bougea pas et regarda la tignasse qui s'étalait sur son torse. Il leva lentement la main et s'apprêta à la caresser du bout des doigts, quand soudainement, Duo se redressa. Il s'empressa de redescendre son bras.

_Tu as raison ! s'écria joyeusement son ami. 

Il hésita, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. 

_Heu… A quel propos ? 

Duo pointa un doigt vers sa poitrine. 

_ Il est tout petit et sûrement enfoui sous une tonne de glace et de poussière, mais ton cœur est là ! 

Heero eu un faible sourire.

_Baka…

L'Américain rassembla ses jambes sur son torse, ses bras sous sa couverture, et posa son menton sur ses genoux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Je sais !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux , puis Duo demanda :

_C'est mon absence qui t'a fais changer à ce point ?

Heero se tourna vers lui, le front barré d'un pli d'interrogation.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je te trouve changé depuis mon retour.

Le Japonais se leva et ramassa sa lampe torche. Puis, il se mit à quatre pattes et chercha la pile qui avait sauté du boîtier.

_Changé ? Pourquoi changé ?

_Tu es plus gentil, je trouve, plus… accessible…

Heero mit la main sur la pile qui s'était cachée sous le canapé.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant mon absence ?

Il réussit tant bien que mal à remettre la pile. Ses doigts tremblaient à nouveau.

_Non, pas spécialement…

_Ah…

Duo enfoui son visage sous les couvertures.

_Mon séjour forcé aurait altéré mon sens de l'observation…

Heero, agenouillé à ses pieds sur le carrelage, le regarda. Il se releva et se rassit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

_Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais à dormir ici ? Wufei t'a viré de la chambre ?

_Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas l'importuner avec la lumière. Je ne supporte plus le noir depuis que les soldats de OZ m'ont torturé. Ils me mettaient un cache sur les yeux, si bien que je ne savais pas d'où allait venir la prochaine douleur. Tu peux t'imaginer ce que ça fait ? Sentir des mains qui te touchent sans les voir, sans possibilité d'y réchapper. Je suis tombé dans les pommes tellement de fois, et à chaque fois il me réveillaient pour…

_ARRETE !

Duo sursauta et tourna son visage vers Heero. Le Japonais se tenait droit comme un i, ses mains étaient crispées sur la lampes, faisant souffrir le boîtier de plastique sous la pression de ses doigts. Ses yeux, écarquillés dans une expression que Duo ne leur avait jamais vu, étaient braqués sur lui.

Il était mort de peur.

_Je t'en prie, Duo… Tais-toi…

L'Américain replongea dans la contemplation des motifs de sa couverture.

_Excuses-moi… Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre…

Le Japonais se détendit un peu. Il commença à tourner et retourner la lampe dans ses mains.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je crois que je ne suis pas près pour entendre ce genre de chose.

_Hum…

Le silence régna un moment puis Duo leva une nouvelle fois le nez. 

_Dis-moi, Heero…

_Nn ?

Il se gratta le bout du nez puis joua un moment avec une mèche qui lui chatouillait le lobe de l'oreille. Puis il replongea sa main sous la couverture.

_Tu trouve que j'en fais trop, toi aussi ?

_Comment ça, trop ?

_J'ai surpris une conversation entre Trowa et Quatre. Quatre trouve que j'en fais trop pour vous montrer que tout va bien. Est-ce que tu pense ça aussi ? 

Heero réfléchit un moment. Il ramena lui aussi ses jambes contre son torse, appréciant de ses pieds nus la chaleur qu'avait laissé le corps de Duo sur le canapé. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et partagea sa couverture en en posant un bout sur les genoux de son ami.

_Je ne sais pas, je dirais que même si tu nous montres toujours ta bonne humeur, tes yeux parlent constamment pour toi. En tout cas, ils me parlent à moi.

Duo le fixa un moment, déconcerté. Heero regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux cobalt grand ouverts sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Duo suivit des yeux l'arrête dure du nez, la souplesse des lèvres entrouvertes, la mâchoire volontaire et légèrement crispée, puis revint aux yeux qui le regardaient à présent. 

Ils se contemplèrent un moment sans mot dire.

_Et qu'est ce qu'ils te disent ?

Heero retira sa main de sous la couverture et chassa d'un doigt une mèche tombant devant les yeux de son ami.

_Plein de choses… Entre autre que ce que tu as vécu là-bas ne me plairait pas du tout. Ou encore que tu souffre beaucoup de ne pouvoir en parler à personne, et surtout pas à Quatre, parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Sois dis en passant, tu l'inquiète beaucoup plus en ne disant rien…

Son doigt suivit l'os trop saillant de sa joue et s'y attarda un moment.

_Ils me disent tout ce qui fait que tu es Duo pour moi et que moi seul te vois sous ce jour, puisque chacun à une vision différente de chaque personne.

Il le fit glisser le long de la courbe de la mâchoire et où la peau commençait à retrouver de son élasticité à mesure qu'il reprenait du poids. Il en apprécia un moment le velouté. 

_Ils me disent que derrière ce masque de gaieté, le petit garçon qui a eu peur de grandir, mais à qui l'on a pas laissé le choix, et ce trop tôt malheureusement, hésite à se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment. 

Il le remonta sur les lèvres soyeuses qui s'entrouvrirent à son passage.

_Ils me montrent le vrai Duo, le seul Duo que je connaisse, et que j'ai bien cru ne jamais revoir pendant un moment.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps se suspendit.

Puis, il reposa sa main sur ses genoux et regarda de nouveau droit devant lui. 

_Enfin, ce genre de choses. (10)

Duo sourit et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Heero ne bougea pas. 

_Duo ?

_Oui ?

_Je voudrais que tu m'excuse pour le jour où… Enfin, tu sais… Tes cheveux…

_N'y pense plus, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ils repousseront.

Le Japonais passa son bras derrière le dos de l'Américain et commença à emmêler ses doigts dans les courtes mèches.

_Heero ?

_Nn ?

_Qu'est ce que tu as mangé, hier soir ? C'est la première fois que nous avons une conversation aussi longue et sérieuse et qui n'ait aucun rapport avec une quelconque mission.

Heero s'empourpra.

_Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé que la cuisine de Wufei avait un drôle de goût, mais à ce point là !

Le Japonais posa sa tête sur celle de son ami.

_Baka…

_Heero ?

_Nn ?

_ Je suis content qu'on ai pu parler comme ça.

Heero posa la main sur son épaule et le serra plus contre lui.

Duo comprit que ça voulait dire "moi aussi "… 

Quatre se redressa dans son lit en poussant un faible cri. Trowa s'agita dans le lit voisin.

_Quatre, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune Arabe, les yeux dans le vague, se rallongea lentement.

_Duo et Heero vont mieux…

Il ferma les yeux dans le noir.

_Je suis rassuré…

L'air bougea légèrement, et il sentit une main se poser doucement sur la sienne. Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Trowa, accroupit près de son lit, ne le lâchait pas du regard. C'est lui, à présent, qui semblait inquiet.

_Quatre, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi-même ?

Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement de côté afin de mieux distinguer le visage de son ami.

_Je n'y peux rien, Trowa. Pour moi, le fait que je ressente les sentiments des autres a une signification, et cette signification est que, si je vois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, je dois faire mon possible pour la leur apporter… Ce n'est peut être pas la vraie raison de ce don, mais c'est celle que j'ai choisie…

Doucement, son autre main franchit la distance qui la séparait du visage du jeune Français et elle souleva la longue mèche afin de découvrir son regard dans sa totalité.

_Mais il m'arrive aussi de penser à moi, de temps en temps…

Trowa s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa sa main courir sur le visage du petit blond. Lentement, il se pencha sur lui.

_Pense à toi, maintenant…

Entrecroisement de doigts, partage de corps, mélange de fluides.

Murmures…

_Non, Trowa, je ne pense pas à moi… En ce moment, c'est à nous que je pense…

Assis dans la chambre d'Heero, Duo ne savait que penser.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur première conversation sur le canapé. Dès lors, tous les soirs, Heero descendait le rejoindre et ils parlaient pendant une heure ou deux de choses et d'autres, de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée, de la nouvelle relation de Trowa et Quatre.

Duo découvrait Heero sous un autre jour. Un Heero plus ouvert, plus rieur. Moins froid. Un Heero que Quatre devait entr'apercevoir de temps en temps, mais qu'il était le seul à réellement connaître.

Mais jamais la conversation n'avait tourné aussi intimiste que cette première fois.

Duo sentait comme une barrière posée entre lui et le Japonais, quelque chose dont il semblait vouloir se débarrasser sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Il sentait qu'il implorait silencieusement son aide, mais Duo ne savait pas non plus la manière de s'en défaire.

Il avait besoin que Heero lui en dise plus. Mais il savait qu'il y avait un blocage.

Il caressa l'objet posé devant lui. 

Tout ce qu'il avait cru comprendre se trouvait à présent remit en question juste à cause de cet objet qu'il venait de découvrir par hasard, alors qu'il était venu reposer un livre que le jeune homme lui avait prêté la semaine passée.

Il ne releva pas la tête quand Heero sorti de la salle de bain derrière lui, dégoulinant d'eau, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son jean.(11)

_Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas. Heero s'approcha.

_Duo ? Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il vit le corps de son ami se soulever et s'abaisser le temps d'un soupir.

Silence.

Puis :

_Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant s'attacher à ce genre de chose…

Heero resta sans bouger, silencieux.

_C'est fou comme de petits trucs sans importance peuvent manquer quand elles ne sont plus là. On croit ne plus y penser, mais en fait le besoin est là, et il refait surface à la moindre occasion…

Heero fit un pas dans sa direction et se pencha par dessus lui…

_Je ne savais pas…

…Pour découvrir une longue natte couleur de miel étalée entre ses doigts.

_…Que tu l'avais gardée. 

Heero ne répondit pas.

_Tu sais, continua Duo, il m'arrive encore de la sentir battre sur mes reins à chacun de mes mouvements. Ca me fait bizarre quand je veux la toucher et que ma main ne rencontre que du vide…

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa nuque, effleurant du bout des doigts la pointe de sa chevelure. Heero ne voyait pas son visage. Il fixait la nuque blanche et les doigts qui bougeaient presque imperceptiblement sous les cheveux, puis qui se perdirent sous le col du vêtement noir pour enfin glisser sur l'épaule et retomber mollement sur le lit.

_Je n'ai rien dis, Heero… Je te le jure…

Le Japonais serra les poings. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

_Même quand je m'évanouissais sous la douleur, même quand j'avais si mal qu'aucun cris ne parvenaient à franchir mes lèvres, je ne disais rien…

Il s'interrompit un moment et tourna légèrement le tête, de sorte que Heero pu apercevoir sous les mèches en désordre le nez et les lèvres de son compagnon. Elles ne tremblaient pas.

_Et tu sais ce qui m'a fais tenir, Heero ? 

_Quoi… ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Il sentit une goutte d'eau de détacher de ses cheveux et couler le long de son dos, et il tressaillit. Mais pas seulement à cause de ça. Duo venait de se retourner entièrement et le regardait intensément, l'air serein. Il pouvait voir son propre visage crispé dans le pourpre intense de son regard.

_C'est toi…

Heero ferma les yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le faire s'évader de cette chambre. Mais ses oreilles lui ordonnèrent de rester, car malgré ce que Duo allait dire, et qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'entendre, il sentait qu'il devait écouter. Pour Duo. 

Mais aussi pour lui-même…

_La première fois qu'il m'ont bandé les yeux, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite le but de la manœuvre. Ils voulaient simplement que je perde tous mes points de repères. Et j'étais vraiment perdu, Heero. Perdu dans ma terreur et mes propres cris qui m'assourdissaient. Alors, pour ne pas perdre pied, j'ai cherché quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. N'importe quoi, un son, une image… Et c'est ton visage que j'ai vu. C'est à toi que je me suis accroché, ton regard qui me disait de ne rien leur avouer. J'essayais de me souvenir des bons moments que nous avions eu, et je me suis rendu compte à quel point tout ce que nous faisions ensemble, ainsi qu'avec Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, me tenait à cœur. Je sentais leurs mains sur moi, les coups, les brûlures. J'entendais leurs voix, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disaient. Mon esprit était braqué sur toi, et ton visage dansait devant mes yeux. Je me suis même étonné quand j'ai remarqué combien je me souvenais des moindres détail de ta personne. 

Duo se leva du lit et posa la natte sur la couette.

_C'est toi qui m'as sauvé, Heero…

Il s'avança vers le Japonais qui recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Du bout des doigts, il suivit les fines cicatrices qui parcouraient le torse humide, puis il passa sur le bras droit et suivit l'épais sillon qui marquait l'avant-bras.

_Mais peut-être en ai-je trop fais…

Doucement, il retira sa main et tira sur sa manche droite pour découvrir une cicatrice parfaitement semblable à celle qui marquait le bras de son ami. Il leva les yeux sur lui, l'air grave. 

Deux larmes roulaient le long des joues de Heero, s'échappant des paupières mi-closes braqués sur la marque de Duo.

_Je suis le Soldat Parfais ! Je ne connais pas la peur !

Duo rabaissa sa manche.

_A quoi sert un Soldat Parfait s'il ne lui est plus possible de dormir sans lumière ? A quoi sert-il si à la moindre évocation du Noir, il devient aussi peureux qu'un… Qu'un enfant ! !

Il avait craché ce mot. Le corps secoué de sanglot, il s'écroula à genoux, le visage perdu quelque part entres ses paumes, ses doigts, ses cheveux et ses larmes.

_Oooooh ! ! Duoooo… Je… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais ! J'étais perdu… Je ne voyais personne, moi, dans le Noir… Mais je sentais… Je sentais ces mains sur moi … Sur toi… Je sentais leurs coups nous lacérer la chair, j'entendais leurs rires ! Et toi ! Toi… Tu n'étais pas là… Tu étais parti, et tu ne voulais plus revenir. Pas après ce que je t'avais dis… Tu ne voulais pas me pardonner… 

Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que son corps, secoué de sanglots s'affaissait peu à peu sur lui même.

_Je t'avais blessé, et tu étais parti… Je … J'étais perdu sans… sans toi… Alors… alors j'ai récupéré ta tresse… Car…Ainsi… Une petite… Une toute petite partie de toi… Etait près de moi…Tu restais…Avec moi…Avec moi…

Doucement, Duo s'agenouilla devant Heero et posa la main sur le dos encore humide de celui-ci.

_Heero… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça… Je ne pensais pas que ça se répercuterait sur toi…

Heero s'agrippa aux hanches encore maigres de son ami et enfoui sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Non… Non… Ne dis pas ça… S'il te plais… C'est moi… C'est par ma faute…

Incapable d'en dire plus, il laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Et soudain, il se mis à crier, perdant le contrôle de lui même :

_Ne pars pas, Duo ! ! Je t'en prie ! ! Je t'en supplie ! ! Reste avec moi ! ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! ! Je serais près à n'importe quoi ! ! Je ne veux plus que tu me laisse ! ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! ! Un monde ou tu n'es pas m'est insupportable ! ! Un monde où tu n'est pas m'est invivable ! ! Un monde où tu n'es pas, je n'en veux pas… (12)

Il s'interrompit un moment, reprenant son souffle.

_Il n'y a plus de Heero sans Duo… 

Duo, le visage levé vers le plafond, laissait les larmes couler le long de son visage jusqu'aux commissures de son sourire. Il sentait le corps de Heero s'agiter contre le sien, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il sentait qu'Heero lui ouvrait entièrement son âme. Et que la fameuse discussion qu'ils avaient eu il y avait quelques semaines n'avait laissée entrevoir qu'un pâle reflet du besoin d'amour que son compagnon avait tenté de cacher toutes ces années.

Alors, doucement, Duo ouvrit les bras, se pencha sur le corps de Heero, couvrit les fines cicatrices si semblables aux siennes qui couraient sur son dos et le serra contre lui en murmurant à son oreille :

_Je ne pars pas… Jamais…

Heero ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. 

Et, d'un seul coup, toutes les contractions, toutes les tensions qui avaient habité son corps pendant toutes ces années s'écoulèrent entre les doigts de Duo.

Pour la première fois, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il se sentait bien.

Heero ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver plongé dans une mer d'encre violacée , entouré d'un sourire lumineux. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses lèvres s'étirèrent joyeusement. La mer fut recouverte par de fines rangées de cils noirs alors que le visage à qui elles appartenaient se rapprochait du sien et que Duo déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes .

Quand il se recula, Heero ne releva pas les paupières tout de suite, savourant le goût sucré qu'avait laissé la langue de son compagnon dans sa bouche. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille nue de Duo, sentant les mains de celui-ci reposer délicatement sur ses fesses. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou velouté, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur délicieusement ambrée que dégageait la peau de l'Américain. Les lèvres effleurant la petite croix d'or reposant sur la clavicule, il murmura :

_Aishiteru, Duo-chan.

Il leva la tête et fixa son amant. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres de celui-ci et il répondit :

_Me too, my sweet Heero…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés sans rien dire, partageant leur chaleur, leur mains, leurs lèvres parlant pour eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se redressa dans le lit et dit :

_Que dirais-tu de revenir vivre ici ?Avec moi ?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore plus. Il fit voler la couette et cria :

_Je vais chercher mes affaires ! !

Il s'élança vers la porte.

_Duo ! ! Habille-toi avant ! !

Mais l'Américain était déjà dans le couloir. Heero entendit une porte s'ouvrir et un cri retenti.

_NOM DE DIEU ! ! DUO ! ! ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOU A TE BALLADER A POIL ? ? ? 

Heero retint un rire, se maudissant de ne pas avoir vu la tête de Wufei à l'apparition de Duo en tenue d'Adam. 

C'est alors qu'il vit Quatre passer devant sa porte, un appareil photo dans une main, secouant un Polaroïd de l'autre, l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Heero et disparut.

Le Japonais éclata de rire et écouta ce que se disaient l'Américain et le Chinois

_Ne te fâche pas, Wuffy, mais je retourne vivre dans la chambre de Heero. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? 

_M'appelle pas comme… Quoi ? Mais c'est GENIAL ! ! T'as besoin d'aide pour débarrasser tes affaires ? ?

Heero sourit. Il se pencha sur la couette et ramassa la natte qui y était étalée. Il la regarda un moment, puis il l'enroula autour de sa main et la posa sur sa table de chevet.

Et il attendit le retour de son amant.

FIN

Dans la mesure ou un clavier peut se démonter, mais je n'en suis pas sûre…^_^ 

Qui ose dire que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé ? ? ? QUI ? ? ?….. -_- Ceux qui ont répondu "moi ! ", vous êtes de gros mytho ! !

Je sais ! ! C'est total OOC ! ! Rien qu'imaginer que Duo puisse envisager de se couper les cheveux est un blasphème ! ! En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il refuse de se les couper, et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un le sait (si une personne sait, qu'elle me fasse signe !) Tiens, je vais essayer de le dessiner les cheveux coupés… Ca peux être marrant ! ^__^ 

Oui, je sais, normalement, c'est Duo qui est comme ça, et pas Heero… Mais bon, c'est pas grave, il a droit de vouloir faire la grasse matinée de temps de temps, le Heero !

Oui-oui, c'est bien notre petit Quatre qui se met en colère ! !^__^ Franchement, je pense qu'il en faut pour qu'il se mette en colère, mais une fois qu'il l'est, à mon avis, vaut mieux pas être son ennemi…

Se faire détester par Quatre… Faut le faire, non ?

Oui, je sais, écrire que Wufei puisse faire le ménage est aussi OOC que de voir Duo se couper les cheveux, Trowa parler beaucoup trop, ou Quatre se mettre en colère. Mais cette fic elle-même est total OOC ! ! Je vous l'avais pas dis ? ? ….. Tant pis ! ! Maintenant, vous le savez !

Huuuuum ! ! ! ! Les haggen Daas ! ! ! ! Oups… Je m'égare…

L 'Américain de base, quoi… ^__^

Mais que quelqu'un décoince ce mec ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Nan, les filles ! ! On ne hurle pas ! Bon, allez, juste un petit coup : HEEEEEEROOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAANNNN ! ! ! ! Tu es booooooooo ! ! ! !

Je vous jure que je pleure en écrivant… Je suis trop romantique, ça me perdra, un jour ! !!


End file.
